Venturi type vacuum sources commonly used with pneumatic random orbital sanders for dust collection purposes typically provide poor performance. Typically current competitive sanders entrain less than 12 standard cubic feet per minute (SCFM) of air using the exhaust air of the tool which is typically more than 12 SCFM. The entrainment ratio is defined as the entrained air flow divided by the supply air flow and is a measure of the efficiency of venturi device. Using this definition, the entrainment ratio of current competitive product is less than 1.
The required flowrate for full dust evacuation with the random orbital sanders has been determined to be 20 to 25 SCFM of vacuum flow.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.